Magical Diaries
by Magusmon
Summary: A new digimon awakens and travels to find his home
1. Prologue

Magical Diaries  
  
Disclamer: Digimon belongs to its respective owners. Magusmon is mine.  
  
Prologue: Dream  
  
by: Magusmon  
  
I don't remember much during my imprisonment, just an sense of... grey. A  
  
foggy half-sleep, inwhich half-formed images and semi-forgotten memories  
  
float by. But I do remember my awakening. A flash of light, a warm glow,   
  
a sense of purpose: to protect and defend.  
  
I awake.  
  
End Prologue  
  
----------------------  
  
Auther's Notes: I know this is very short, but please bare in mind this is  
  
my first story. Constructive criticizum and praise only please, flames will  
  
be use to warm me on those cold winter nights.  
  
Magusmon  
  
Level: Adult  
  
Attribute: Variable (same as opponent)  
  
Type: Wizard  
  
Family: Unknown  
  
A Attack: Artic Wind - 450  
  
B Attack: Spirit Flame - 400  
  
Defence: 400  
  
Devolution: Magimon  
  
Evolution: High Magusmon 


	2. Chapter 1

Magical Diaries  
  
Disclamer: Digimon belongs to its respective owners. Magusmon is mine.  
  
thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: Awakening  
  
by: Magusmon  
  
"Heat Chain!"  
  
What?  
  
"Agumon! No, please stop!"  
  
"Hehe. A pair of troblemakers like you, are a nice diverstion  
  
from the same old, same old of terrorizing villages."  
  
Terrorizing villages? I'd better step in.  
  
"Hold it right there Metal Head." I say stepping between a human   
  
kid, an injured agumon and a Death Meramon.  
  
"Well, well another little diversion. Wate your turn little mon, I'll  
  
crush you after I fry those two you're protecting." he said, voice   
  
filled with scorn.  
  
"I highly doubt that, so stop flappin' your jaws and put up your   
  
dukes."  
  
"Fine. Heavy Metal Fire!"  
  
"SPIRIT FLAME!"  
  
As death meramon spat forth a gout of blue fire, the protecter raied   
  
his hand a summoned a glowing white ball of fire, which surprizingly  
  
was absorbed causeing the ball to grow in size.  
  
"What?" death meramon asked astundinded  
  
"Oh this? This is nothing." I said as I lobbed my attack at him.  
  
"AHRG!"  
  
"Your flaming aura just feeds my attack, making it stronger, which  
  
makes it feed even faster."  
  
"I'm...I'm still stronge enogh to destroy you! Gra." he said making  
  
a suicied lunge at me.  
  
"ARTIC WIND"   
  
A cone of freezing wind and ice particals blast into my carging foe,  
  
causing him to pause mid-step and explod into a cloud of digital   
  
pixels.  
  
"When now that that's done, would some one like to explane things?"  
  
End  
  
=====================  
  
Athur's Note  
  
Well, how was that?  
  
David Windwalker  
  
Born: 1991  
  
Ht: 4'1"  
  
Wt: 112 lbs.  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Hazel  
  
Skin: lightly tanned  
  
PoB: Santos, Arizona  
  
Race: 1/2 Native American, 1/4 Chinesse, 1/4 Irish  
  
David ran away from a foster home at the age of 9, because his  
  
'perants' where abusive. David has just meet his partner agumon   
  
when he was pulled into the digital world.  
  
Evolution Items: Digimental of Courage, Dragon Talisman  
  
Partner  
  
Koromon -- Agumon -- Tyranomon/Flamedramon -- ? 


	3. Chapter 2

Magical Diaries  
  
Disclamer: Digimon belongs to its respective owners. Magusmon is mine. Final Fantasy belongs to Square.  
  
thoughts  
  
Chapter 2: Explanations  
  
by: Magusmon  
  
"Okay kid, mind telling me what a human is doing in the digital world?" I said as I looked over at a young boy with brown hair, siting next to an agumon.  
  
The boy opened his mouth.  
  
"Hold on. I almost forgot. Here." I dig into my pouch and hand the boy a bottle.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's an X-Potion. I'll heal that agumon of all injuries."  
  
"Thanks Mr.?"  
  
"Magusmon, but you can call me Magus."  
  
"Thanks Magus. Here Agumon, drink this."  
  
"Ohh...gulp, gulp, gulp...AHH! Thanks David." said the now healed, small orange dinosaur.  
  
"Anyway, explanation please." I asked dusting off a portion of the floor and sitting down.  
  
"Sure. My name's David. David Windwalker. Anyway it all started about a month ago..."  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
(David's POV)  
  
It had been a long, cold night sleeping in that old tent. Almost all nights were cold and lonely, ever sence I'd ran away from my 'home'. The days when hard and hot, traveling the country will tire a guy out. Walking from town to town, ranging from Arizona to Calafornia, from Canada to Mexico. I've even been to New York City, man was that ever a dump, nothin' but a bunch of crazies and drunks. I've finaly settled down, for now anyway. It's a nice little place in southern Calafornia, called Carin's Cove. I found an abandound warehouse with a ton of old computer stuff; hard drives, computer chips, software installations, ect. Being a lover of technology I begain playing arround with it all, combining this with that, repairing these and those, you know... computer kinda stuff. Today was the day, for 2 long weeks I've been cobaling together a home-made super computer, now I've tapped into the towns phone lines and power grid. I will use this computer to search for my birth parents.  
  
Later  
  
This is the first time I've cried in years, my parents died many years ago in a car crash. After my tears have dried, I decide I've had enough today and reach to turn the computer off, but just before I do a bright light shines from the screan and engulfs me. I wake up in a strange forest with a pink ball-like head sitting? next to me.  
  
"Hiya. My name's Koromon."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"And that's how I got here." ended David  
  
"Nice story, but what was the deal with that Death Meramon?" I asked.  
  
"Well, me and Agumon have journeyed together for doing hero stuff."  
  
"Hero stuff?"   
  
"You know, fighting crime, saving mons, helping the helpless, defending the defenceless, ecetera, ecetera." said Agumon speaking up.  
  
"Yes. Anyway, koromon evolved into agumon and later into Tyranomon to fight a rampaging hord of Numemon. He can even armor evolve into Flamedramon." David said with pride.  
  
"Flamedramon? What's a Flamedramon. And what's 'Armor' evolving?" I asked. The words sounded familure, but I couldn't place them.  
  
"Oh well it started about a week ago... Agumon and I had just gone into a cave to excape a red monocromon. I've seen monocromon before but this one was different, and much more dangerous."   
  
"How?"   
  
"It was spiting magma and snorting smoke, I knew Tyranomon was no match for that thing. Anyway, we ran into the very back of the cave and saw this weird egg."  
  
"Weird egg?"  
  
"Yea, It had flame patterns on it and a blade stiking out of it. It also had some kinda sun symbol on it."  
  
Then suddenly I remembered. "The Digimental of Courage."  
  
"Yea, how'd you know?"  
  
"I remember reading about these eggs called Digimentals, and the sun marking is the symbol for courage. How did you know?"  
  
"Well, having nothing better to do I went over and picked it up."  
  
"You just went over and picked it up?" I asked, eybrow raised.  
  
"Yea, anyway I wanted to get out of that cave, but it was to small for agumon to evolve. I had to think of something. then it hit me."  
  
"What hit you?"  
  
"These words just popped into my head, 'Digimental Up'. Well I raised the egg and shouted those worlds and Agumon armor evolved into Flamedramon."  
  
"Yes, but how did you know it was called the digimental of courage?"  
  
"Well the activation phrase is 'Digimental Up', so I figured the egg's called a digimental. And when agumon finnished evolving he said 'Flamedramon, the Flame of Courage', and well I just put two and two together and came up with four. Anyway back to the story, he evolved forced the red monocromon away from the cave, and finnaly collasped a cliff on top of him, those defeating it."  
  
"Nice story, but how did you get into a fight with Death Meramon?"   
  
"An hour or so ago me and agumon, ran into him terrorizing a village of tsunomon. We callanged him, but he absorbed tyranomon's fire attack and started wailing on use with that chain. He chased us in here after devolving tyranomon into agumon, and well you showed up."  
  
"Hmm." I sat a pondered the boy's stories.  
  
"So, what now?" David asked  
  
"'What now' Indead."  
  
End chapter.  
  
Auther's Note:  
  
Well... chapter 2 is done. Here's a little bonus the 'red monocromon' and a time line. Please respond.  
  
Magma Monocromon  
  
Level: Adult  
  
Attribute: Virus (normaly data)  
  
Type: Flame Dinosaur  
  
Family: Nature Spirits  
  
A-Attack: Magma Burst - 445  
  
B-Attack: Errupting Smoke -120  
  
Defence: 375  
  
Devolution: Demi-Meramon, Gotsumon  
  
Evolution: Death Meramon, Metal Tyranomon  
  
Timeline  
  
This timeline is a hybrid of the original Japanese version of the show and the American version. Japanese names are used for the sake of difference, and as I don't know the episode names, they are not included.  
  
1939-42  
  
The ABC (Atanasoff-Berry Computer) - the very first computer - is built, and lays down the foundations of the DigiWorld (from Brave Tamer video game, see next entry).  
  
1943-1946  
  
The first patented digital computer, ENIAC (Electronic Numerical Integrator And Computer), is created. With it's activation, the foundations laid by the ABC are built upon, and the DigiWorld is created. From the ABC and ENIAC, various multiple DigiWorld realities grow, which run parallel with the various multiple Earth realities in existence in the multiverse.  
  
This information comes from the "Brave Tamer" video game. While continuity glitches between the games and anime mean that the video games may or may not be in continuity, this game explains that all the myriad "alternate universes" in Digimon - "Digimon Adventure," "Digimon Tamers," "Digimon Frontier," etc - all grew out of ENIAC and the ABC. Hence, the ENIAC explanation can be taken as canon for this and all timelines.  
  
One iteration of the DigiWorld also runs closely parallel to two other unrelated dimensions - one, a kalidoscopic world that possesses the power to transform thoughts and dreams into reality, and the other, a grim, foreboding ocean that has the ability to make the dark thoughts of others come to life. While the dream dimension appears uninhabited, the World of Darkness is known to be occupied, at the very least, by Dagomon and his servants. The DigiWorld is tied closely to both these worlds, and absorbs a fraction of the dream dimension's power to make thoughts reality. Meanwhile, as the years pass, databytes from Earth's Internet continue to add to the Digital World, while at the same time, the DigiWorld's portion of the dream dimension's power starts to give form to the thoughts, dreams, myths and spiritual beliefs of Earth's populace - combined with digital data, this merging produces Digimon, the inhabitants of the DigiWorld.   
  
1984  
  
Yukio Oikawa and Hiroki Hida make contact with the DigiWorld as young boys via Hiroki's video game system. Hiroki's father, Chikara, puts a stop to what he considers childish games. Hiroki and Oikawa are heartbroken, but stay together, sharing their dreams of visiting the DigiWorld some day.  
  
1991  
  
An evil being comes from beyond the Wall of Fire, and the original five Chosen Children are called upon to battle and defeat it.  
  
1993  
  
Another being comes from beyond the Wall of Fire (later to be known as Apocalymon). It has been said that the time-travelling Millenniumon was resposible for breaking the seal that allowed this being to enter the DigiWorld. It's presence, like the first being, causes the DigiWorld to warp, throwing its time out of synch with that of Earth, and creating evil Digimon, among them, the Dark Masters. This time warp effect, coupled with that caused by the first being, makes the DigiWorld a lot older than it would be under normal circumstances, hence the reason that older processes such as Armor evolving can be called "ancient."  
  
1994  
  
A Digi-Egg emerges through the computer of a young boy named Willace, and hatches into twin Digimon. As time passes, the Digimon evolve into their Baby 2 stages.  
  
1995  
  
At Hikarigaoka, in Tokyo, Japan, a Digi-Egg emerges through the computer of Taichi and Hikari Yagami. The egg hatches into a Botamon, which evolves into a Koromon, an Agumon, and then a Greymon, to battle Parrotmon, who emerges from a gateway to the DigiWorld that exists at Hikarigaoka. During the course of the battle, it seems the two Digimon destroy each other, but in reality, they are drawn back into the DigiWorld, and Taichi, Hikari and six other children watching the fight are chosen by the Powers That Be of the DigiWorld to be the next Chosen Children.  
  
Between 1995 and July 1999  
  
In Japan, the eight children move out of Hikarigaoka, the memories of what they saw suppressed, the damage done by the battle blamed on a terrorist bombing.  
  
Hiroki Hida dies, taking a bullet for an important political figure. He leaves behind a wife and son (Iori), and a shattered Oikawa.  
  
In the DigiWorld, the mystery group that watches over it fashion the Digivices, Tags, Crests, and the Digi-Eggs that will hatch into Digimon that will belong the eight new Chosen Children. A brutal attack by the Dark Masters leaves the whole group dead, save for Gennai. Piemon steals the Crests and Tags, while Gennai escapes with the Digi-Eggs and Digivices. He loses one set as he flees, and hides the rest on File Island.  
  
The Crests come to be scattered across Server. Devimon emerges and plots his takeover of File Island, coming into possession of the Tags, which he hides away.  
  
The eight Digi-Eggs hatch, and, over time, the Baby 1 Digimon evolve into Baby 2s - even Nyaromon, the Digimon who hatched from the lost egg. As more time passes, the seven Digimon wait on File Island for the coming of their partners, but Nyaromon eventually becomes Plotmon, and wanders the DigiWorld, looking for the person she was waiting for. She is found by Vamdemon, who takes her under his wing, and trains her under a brutal regimen. With this conditioning, she naturally evolves into her Adult form of Tailmon. Her memories lost, she is sent out into the DigiWorld by Vamdemon, to recruit an army of Digimon. Along the way, she meets and befriends Wizarmon.  
  
After losing a battle with the Dark Masters, Qinglongmon and the other Harmonious Ones are sealed away by the villains.  
  
August 1st, 1999  
  
Seven of the eight children - Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Jou, Koushiro, Mimi and Takeru - are at summer camp, when the Digivices are transported from the DigiWorld to Earth. Upon touching the Digivices, the kids are swept up in a vortex, which transports them to the DigiWorld, where they meet their Digimon, who evolve to Child and Adult to protect them from the dangers they face. After defeating Devimon, they are contacted by the now-aged Gennai, who tells them of their Crests and Tags, and of Server. They find their Tags, and head for Server, where they run afoul of Etemon. During their battles with Etemon, all the kids find their Crests. When MetalGreymon destroys Etemon, it creates a warp, which drags Taichi and Koromon back to Earth, where it is only minutes after he left.  
  
Taichi goes home, and meets Hikari, who recognises Koromon, but does not know why (because she had seen a Koromon four years before).  
  
Taichi is in the real world for only an hour or two, but in the DigiWorld, many months pass. All of the Chosen Children go their separate ways: Jou and Yamato are forced to work in Digitamamon's diner, Mimi stays at the Gekomon palace, and Takeru is left alone, all due to the machinations of PicoDevimon, a servant of the vampire Digimon, Vamdemon.  
  
While searching for Gennai, Koushiro is trapped in the pocket dimension of Vadermon, where he loses his curiosity. A connection somehow opens between Koushiro's laptop and Tachi's computer in the real world, but the zombified Koushiro tells Taichi not to bother coming back..  
  
Taichi and Agumon return to the DigiWorld, and rounds up Yamato, Jou and Takeru, foiling PicoDevimon's tricks along the way, with some unseen help from Sora. They split up to look for Koushiro and Mimi - as Yamato and Takeru search, Koushiro manages to free himself from Vademon's dimension with help from AtlurKabuterimon, and then meets up with the brothers. Jou and Taichi eventually manage to get Mimi to leave the palace, and the team then finally locate Sora, who has not been able to make her Crest glow. When Vamdemon attacks, Sora realises her love for Piyomon, who evolves to Garudamon and fends Vamdemon off.  
  
Tailmon returns with an army, and Vamdemon, now in possession of the Crest of Light - the Crest of the Eighth Child - opens a portal to Earth (It is not clear how he obtained the Crest - he may have found it when it and the other Crests were scattered about Server, or it's possible Piemon may have given it to him, for some reason). Gennai appears in the flesh to give the kids advice on how to use the Key Cards to open the portal, which they successfully do, returning to Earth. They find that summer camp has been called off, and they are brought back to Tokyo. They go to Hikarigaoka, where they remember the events of four years previously, and then head for home. In the evening, Koushiro picks up the signal of the Eighth Child's Digivice, but his attempts to locate it are foiled by PicoDevimon and Raremon.  
  
August 2nd, 1999  
  
The kids ration that the Eighth Child Vamdemon is looking for must have seen the battle four years ago, and so begin searching for kids they knew who lived in Hikarigaoka then. Tailmon takes an unhealthy interest in Hikari, thinking she could be the Eighth Child, while during their search, Mimi and Sora are attacked by DeathMeramon.  
  
In the evening, Yamato, Takeru and Gabumon meet Pumpmon and Gotsumon, two of Vamdemon's lackies. They prefer to goof off than search for the Eighth Child, and Vamdemon destroys them for it. WereGarurumon and Angemon then repel him.  
  
Wizarmon helps Tailmon realise that Hikari is the Eighth Child, and that she is her Digimon partner. Vamdemon learns the latter fact, and captures Tailmon, planning to use her to flush out the Eighth Child.  
  
At dusk, Vamdemon summons a mystical, electronic-disrupting fog bank, which shrouds Odaiba.   
  
August 3rd, 1999  
  
Vamdemon's invasion squads flood the streets, capturing much of Odaiba's population, and holding them in the city's convention centre.  
  
One of the captives is Daisuke, a boy who will become a Chosen Child as a result of this experience.  
  
Also among the prisoners are Mimi and Sora, who try to engineer a breakout, but Vamdemon foils their attempts. Thanks to Sora's mother's efforts, Sora, Birdramon and Lillymon manage to escape, and meet up with Taichi. Koushiro protects his family with a Digital Barrier, and heads to the TV station, where he meets Yamato's father, and explains the situation to him. Hikari gives herself up to Vamdemon to stop the chaos, and in a final battle royale, Hikari gets her Digivice and Crest thanks to Wizarmon's sacrifice, and Tailmon evolves to Angewomon, using the power of the other Digimon to energise her Holy Arrow attack to destroy Vamdemon.  
  
However, the entranced captives at the convention center do not wake up - and in accordance with an ancient prophecy unearthed by Gennai, Vamdemon rises again, as VenomVamdemon, having used his bats to convert the bodies of his fallen followers into energy to resuscitate him. VenomVamdemon goes on a rampage, until the kids crack the final riddle of the prophecy, and Agumon and Gabumon become WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. With aid from the powers of the kids' Crests, they destroy VenomVamdemon.  
  
A warp then appears in the sky, showing the DigiWorld, which has been corrupted and reformatted. The Chosen Children save a plane from crashing - and on board this plane are Iori Hida, and his mother and grandfather. Iori sees the Digimon, marking the moment where he became predestined to be a Chosen Child.  
  
While all this has been happening, Digimon have appeared all over Earth, and are seen by many children, who will also become Chosen Children - notably, Michael sees Gorimon in New York.  
  
During these three days on Earth, many years passed in the DigiWorld, during which time, the Dark Masters rose again, and took control of the DigiWorld, reconstructing it as Spiral Mountain.   
  
The Chosen Children realise they must return to the DigiWorld to stop whatever evil is happening there. Their parents watch them go - as does Yukio Oikawa, stunned by the sight of the DigiWorld, and wishing more than ever that he could go there. Vamdemon's digital "ghost" makes him a bargain, and then possesses Oikawa.  
  
The Chosen Children return to the DigiWorld, and engage the Dark Masters in a series of battles. Many of their Digimon friends are lost, and dissention in the ranks results in Yamato, Mimi and Jou going their separate ways. During the battle with Piemon, Taichi dispatches Sora and Takeru to track them down - Sora nearly falls afoul of the living darkness that almost consumed Yamato, but it saved by Yamato and Jou. They regroup, and engage Piemon in conflict, but he uses his powers to change many of their numbers into key chains. HolyAngemon temporarily bests Piemon, and restores everyone to normal, and then Piemon and his Evilmon are defeated in a stunning final battle.  
  
The being of darkness who emerged from the beyond the Wall of Fire takes on a physical form, and spreads his darkness to cover the entire DigiWorld. He - Apocalymon - confronts the kids and their Digimon, and destroys their Crests. He then deletes them, sending them to the Data World, where they realise the power of their Crests is inside of them. They reconstitute their bodies, and go on to destroy Apocalymon. The DigiWorld begins to reformat, and they must leave their Digimon behind.  
  
November 1999  
  
Taichi hears the sound of Hikari's whistle, which was left in the DigiWorld with Tailmon. He realises that a gate to the DigiWorld has opened again, and he is able to briefly communicate with Agumon via his father's computer. The gate closes again before Hikari, who is out shopping with their mother, returns home to see it. (from a Japanese audio drama CD released three years after season one ended)  
  
March 2000  
  
A Digi-Egg appears on the Internet, and hatches into a bizarre Digimon-like creature, which eats data - apparently, it is a personification of the Y2K bug.  
  
Koushiro, Taichi and their Digimon attempt to stop it, but it evolves to its Perfect form of Infermon. Yamato and MetalGarurumon join the fight, but it evolves to its Ultimate, Diablomon, and defeats them. Diablomon makes over a million copies of himself, and launches nuclear missiles at Odaiba, planning to wipe out the Chosen Children. It takes the jogress of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon into Omegamon to defeat the villain and stop the missiles.   
  
One of the kids who sees this battle on the Internet is Ryo. Another girl who sees the battle is Miyako, who will later become a Chosen Child too.   
  
April 2000  
  
Prologue & Chapter 1 of Magical Diaries 


End file.
